


婚礼Hochzeit（片段）

by Muchen_Atobe



Category: Honkai - Fandom, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muchen_Atobe/pseuds/Muchen_Atobe





	婚礼Hochzeit（片段）

婚礼（片段）

“不要把我当小孩子啊，丽塔。”

比安卡一个翻身吻住了她，薄被滑到腰际又被踹到床角。玫瑰色流淌在她们之间，从大腿，到腰部，小腹，再结束于她们的目光。丽塔的手拂过比安卡额角被汗水浸湿的金发，分开须臾间又结合为一体。手指和脚的移动将人类本身的原罪抛开，此刻她们是偷吃禁果的夏娃，彼此又是引诱对方的蛇。火焰之剑和基路冰把守着伊甸园，而她们却正在里面做亵神之事。万能的主要惩戒她们，可她们自始也未受主蒙恩。于是神说诺亚方舟驶来淹没罪，淹没人性和欲望，丽塔却讥讽地想自己早变作了一尾鱼游在比安卡身体里，任何至高无上的权力或道德的审判都不可将她们分开。

雨水从天上的窗涌下，四十昼夜降大雨在地上。有生息的生灵都死了。随着声息渐没，洪水褪去，蝉鸣初始。汗水都卷在皱皱巴巴的床单上，丽塔撑起身将床单褪下，扔在大开的窗前，远看像是挂在圆月前面的树梢上一样。

楼下的的空调箱呼呼地响，还有几声狗叫。她上床拥住比安卡，平日的抱枕早被丢弃在客厅。比安卡迷迷糊糊呢喃了几声，也抱住了丽塔，她们一起在五月末的夜晚安眠。


End file.
